7 Wood
The 7 wood is a melee weapon in Halo 3 and Halo: Reach exclusive to the maps Sandbox and Forge World. Summary It is a remodeled version of the Gravity Hammer with no noticeable change in attack power or speed. It is the same size, but the shape of a standard, real-life, Golf Club. It has the icon of a Grunt on its head. Its reticule is circular and perforated like a golf ball. Bungie likely remodeled the Gravity Hammer design for the 7 wood for novelty purposes, as no other use for the 7 wood (or the other golf items, such as the Golf Ball and the Cup) has been found. The 7 wood was a new addition to the Forge scenery selection, with the arrival of the Mythic Map Pack. It only appears on Sandbox, a large open terrain map with three levels. Sandbox is considered a very Forge-intensive map. Due to the expansive forge abilities of Sandbox, this is likely the reason the 7 wood is only available on that map. Usage The 7 wood is only available in Forge, more specifically, only on the Mythic Map Sandbox. It can be found under the "Scenery" section, as opposed to the "Weapons" section. It can be used as a melee weapon in a similar way to the Gravity Hammer. Bungie added two other golf objects to go with the 7 wood - a "cup" and a Golf Ball, most likely as a novelty object for Forgers and custom gamers to mess around with while playing Halo 3 with friends. Players who use the 7 wood for combat would use Gravity Hammer tactics, as they have the same effects, but as a novelty item, it was likely that players using the 7 wood will only be messing around in Forge. However, recently, 7 woods have appeared in matchmaking in the Grifball court Chichén Itzá, where teams starting in the lower court can grab a 7 wood right away as soon as they spawn. So far, this is the only appearance of the 7 wood in Matchmaking. Trivia *Its name is yet another 7 reference, Bungie's favorite number. *Many gamers believed that using the 7 wood to hit the golf ball into the cup would unlock the location of the Sandbox Skull, but this was later denied by Bungie, who then confirmed that players would have to search for the skull, as with the other Halo 3 skulls. *The head of the 7 wood bears the seal of the PGGA, which pays homage to the modern-day PGA, or Professional Golf Association. Within the Halo Universe, PGGA likely stands for 'Professional Grunt Golf Association' or another derivative of similar appearance, due to the presence of an Unggoy head in the seal. *The 7 wood and the other golf items were likely added for the same reasons as the soccer ball forge item in Halo 3, though the golf items seem to be more novelty items instead of a physics item used in the games development like the soccer ball was. *Interestingly enough, there seems to be a gravitational pull set up between the "hole" on the tin cups and the Golf Balls themselves, as when the golf balls are dropped anywhere near the holes on Forge, (within a small radius) they automatically float towards the hole. This happens even when the tin cup is placed on the side of a wall the golf ball will still float upwards and into the hole. This was likely included to increase the chances of the ball actually going into the hole. Other forge objects, such as walls, sometimes do this when placed on top of cups. *The 7 wood is held upwards, like a gravity hammer, instead of being pointed down as somebody would if playing real golf. *When the player walks over the 7 wood, the message prompting them to pick it up does not show an icon of the weapon like any other weapon would. Rather, it displays the words "7 Wood" in its place. However, when the weapon is wielded, an image of the weapon appears in the player's heads-up display like it would with any other weapon. Why this image was not used in the prompt is unknown. *The reticule of the 7 wood appears to be a golf ball. *Because the 7 wood is simalar in matchmaking and multiplayer to the gravity hammer, awards exclusive to the gravity hammer can be achieved by using the 7 wood. Gallery File:Spartan with 7wood.jpg|A blue Spartan holding a 7 wood. File:Spartan smashing 7 wood.jpg|A blue Spartan using a 7 wood. halo3_116482340_Full.jpg|The 7-Wood as a secondary doesn't use the other shoulder when the Katana chestpiece is equipped.|link=http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=116482340 List of appearances *Halo 3 *Halo: Reach Category:Melee Weapons Category:Forge Objects Category:Scenery